Not What You Expected
by DarkReeper
Summary: Harry's first year at Hogwarts and things are in for a change.
1. Chapter 1

This may or may not be a one shot. It depends on what you think.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, why would I write fan-fiction if I did?

**Not What You Expected**

The Entire Wizarding World was a buzz with happiness and some with anger. Today was September the first and Harry Potter was going to Hogwarts.

A crowed of people crammed onto the platform to get a look at their savior. All missed the small, black haired boy who climbed onto the train. People pushed past him, some knocked him down, and others just ignored him.

In the last compartment at the end of the train sat Harry Potter. He was nervous about his first year at Hogwarts, but happy to be away from his family. He reached into his trunk for a book to read to pass the time. Harry's trunk was not a standard trunk that most first years had. His trunk was a multi-compartment trunk. On section was for clothes which he needed to go shopping for, one was a large four bedroom apartment with a kitchen and lounge area, another section was for his books, and the last section was a training area. If he needed more room all he had to do was say "add compartment."

Harry lost himself in his book, Hogwarts: The Real History. He was reading this book because he wanted to be prepared for whatever the wizarding world would throw at him. Finishing the chapter he wanted to read, he put the book back into his trunk and stared out of the window. The train should be leaving soon. Just as that thought crossed his mind, the train jerked into motion.

Harry thought about the letter he received from the Goblin when he and Hagrid were at Gringotts. He had stuffed it into his oversized pants and waited until he was back at the Dursley's home before he read it. It was a letter his mother had left for him. She wanted him to try as hard as he could and to be the best he could be. There was also a part that said that as he aged, letters would be given to him. He couldn't wait! He had noticed that he was a lot like his mother. He loved to learn, but had to hide his thirst for any type of knowledge from the Dursley's. Harry's thoughts were interrupted as the compartment door slid open.

"Hello, do you mind if I sit here?" A bushy brown haired girl asked.

"No not at all." Harry replied.

The girl sat across Harry and stuck her hand out. "My name is Hermione Granger."

Harry reached over and shook her hand. "My name is Harry Potter."

Just as those words left his mouth, two more boys entered the compartment.

"Do you mind if I sit here?" A brown haired boy asked.

"Not at all." Harry and Hermione replied.

The other boy, a red head, stared at Harry. Harry turned to him and raised an eyebrow.

"Is there a problem?" Harry asked.

"Your Harry Potter!" The red haired boy yelled.

"Yes, though there is no need to yell." Harry said.

"Can I see your scar?" The red haired boy asked while walking into the compartment uninvited and pushed the boy who had entered before him out of the way. The red haired boy sat down next to Harry and looked at him with a wide eyed expression. His eyes told what emotions were, awe and jealously.

"What the hell does he have to be jealous about?" Harry thought.

"Can I see your scar?" The boy repeated.

"No." Harry answered shortly while reaching to help the other boy who had fallen to the floor up.

"Why?" The red haired boy asked.

"Because I don't want to. Harry replied. I'd rather not show it around and besides, it makes me remorseful."

"Why would it make you feel remorseful? I think it would be cool to have a scar like that. Maybe you're just too stuck up to want to show me your scar. You think your better than me because your famous!" The red haired boy finished in a yell.

Harry stood up and faced the raging red head.

"Do you know why I have this scar?" Harry asked.

"Because you defeated You-Know-Who." The red haired boy replied.

"No. I have this scar because my parents were murdered by a psychopathic hypocrite. You see some battle wound. I see a child with a scar from the night he lost his family." Harry said calmly.

"But you get everything! You have fame and-and…." The red head began to say, but was cut off.

"What do I have?" Harry asked.

The red head spluttered.

"I think you should leave." The boy who had been knocked over said.

"Who asked you what you think Longbottom?" The red head said nastily.

Harry got an angry look on his face and said quietly, but calmly with a hint of anger, "Leave. You are no longer welcome here."

The red head glared and left the compartment.

Harry sat down and turned to the other boy in the compartment. He stuck out his hand and introduced himself.

"Hi, my name is Harry Potter."

"My name is Neville Longbottom." The boy, Neville replied.

Neville turned and introduced himself to Hermione. After introductions were made, a blonde haired boy, flanked by two large boys, and a thin dark-skinned boy entered the compartment.

"I heard that Harry Potter was in this compartment. The blonde haired boy said. Are you him?" He asked looking at Harry.

"Yes I am." Harry replied.

The blonde boy stuck his hand out and introduced himself. "My name is Draco Malfoy." Harry shook his hand. Draco looked around the compartment and a sneer slowly crept onto his face. "You will find, Potter, that some families are better than others. I can help you there."

Harry raised his eyebrow. "I judge the person, not the family." He said coolly.

Draco frowned, an unreadable expression crossing his face. He nodded, turned and left the compartment followed by the two large boys. The dark-skinned boy remained.

He looked at Harry in the eye, his eyes widened, and he stepped forward. He stuck out his hand and introduced himself.

"Hello, my name is Blaise Zabini."

"Harry Potter."

Neville Longbottom."

"Hermione Granger."

"Do you mind if I sit here?" Blaise asked.

The others shook their heads and Blaise pulled his trunk into the compartment and closed the door.

"So, are you guys excited about going to Hogwarts?" He asked.

"Oh yes, I can't wait. I never knew something like this existed. I thought that there was something wrong with me at first, well that or I was some odd Marvel character." Hermione said quickly.

Blaise and Harry both raised an eyebrow.

"You're a first generation witch then?" Blaise stated.

Hermione nodded her head.

"You'd want to be careful, some people are not accepting of first generation witches and wizards. They will probably use a word like "mudblood." When they talk to you." Blaise warned.

"Why would they do that?" Harry asked.

Blaise sat straighter. In the Wizarding World, there are three classifications of witches and wizards, purebloods, halfbloods, and muggleborns. Purebloods have magical parents and claim to be able to trace magic back generations, half bloods have a pureblood parent and a muggleborn parent, and a muggleborn has no magic in their family. There are many Purebloods who believe that magic should only be taught to other Purebloods. They are very old fashioned and do not like accepting new things. You will find that our world is decades behind the muggle world."

The compartment was quiet after that. An older student walked by the compartment and said that they should change into their uniforms as they would be approaching the school soon. The boys left the compartment so that Hermione could change. Once they were all changed, the train slowed down.

"LEAVE YOUR TRUNKS AND PET CARRIERS! THEY WILL BE BROUGHT TO YOUR DORMROOM AFTER THE FEAST!"

The four students walked off of the train and followed behind the other first years.

"NO MORE THAN FOUR TO A BOAT!" A loud voice boomed.

Harry, Blaise, Neville, and Hermione climbed into the boat, neither had missed the angry expression on the red head boys face.

The arrived up to the school and were greeted by a woman in an emerald green robe, with her hair in a tight bun, and a calm expression on her face.

"Thank you Hagrid." She said stiffly.

Hagrid nodded and walked past the group of first years.

"The woman in the emerald green robe led the students into the school and stopped.

"I am Professor McGonagall and I would like to welcome you to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardy. There are four houses at Hogwarts. Those houses are Ravenclaw, Griffindor, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin. Your house will be where you will stay for your seven years at Hogwarts. I must leave for now, but I will return for you shortly." With that, Professor McGonagall walked away.

Harry talked quietly with Blaise, Neville, and Hermione. The red haired boy, who Neville said was Ronald Weasley walked over and pushed Harry.

"What are you doing talking to Slytherin trash?" The Ron snarled.

Harry raised an eyebrow and dusted off his robes. "It is none of your business who I spend my time with Weasley. As for the rude comment, Slytherin trash, we have not been sorted and a house does not make the person." Harry replied coolly.

Ron growled and went to push Harry again, but was blocked by Blaise.

"His family, along with the Malfoy family is dark! They supported You-Know-Who!" Ron all but yelled.

Harry looked at Ron with a bored expression.

"That is neither here nor there, Weasley. We are nothing but children and regardless of what our family may or may not have done should not stop us from getting to know one another. Judge the person on their intent and heart, not on things their family has done. Harry said calmly as he turned his back to Ron. Oh, and Weasley, place your hands on me again and I will break them."

A man who stood in the shadows watched with an unreadable expression on his face. He turned and headed back into the Great Hall.

Professor McGonagall came out of the hall holding a scroll. "Follow me." She said stiffly.

The Great Hall was alight with floating candles and a quick mummer here and there.

"Is that Potter?"

"No of course not. Potter should be taller."

"I can't see the scar!"

Harry's expression remained blank. Blaise stole a quick glance at his new friend.

"Rude bunch of sods aren't they?" Blaise said to lighten the mood.

Harry nodded. He agreed completely.

He tuned out the song that an old looking hat sung and looked up at where the teachers sat. There was a man with a long white beard seated on a golden throne like chair.

Harry raised an eyebrow. "Well someone sure thinks a lot of themselves. He thought. Harry looked around more and noticed that a man in all black was looking at the first years with a sneer planted firmly on his face. Well someone seems happy today. Harry thought.

Blaise poked Harry. Harry looked up. "What?" He asked confused.

"She's getting to the P's and your name will be called soon." He whispered back.

Harry's cheeks colored slightly.

"Thanks." He whispered back.

Blaise nodded just as Professor McGonagall called out.

"Harry Potter."

Harry walked up to a three legged stool and frowned at the hat that was placed on it.

"Put the hat on your head and sit on the stool Mr. Potter." Professor McGonagall said.

"Does it have lice?" Harry asked.

"No I don't have lice." The sorting hat answered.

Harry placed the hat on his head and sat down.

"Hmmm difficult, very difficult. You have lived a hard life in such a short time. You know how to do things that even most adult wizards don't; how to fend for yourself. You have the qualities of all houses offered at Hogwarts. You have courage, intelligence, you are hard working, and you are ambitious. Hufflepuff wouldn't be the ideal house for you. You are loyal and hard working yes, but a small fault with Hufflepuff house is that many, not all, but many of them just accept the status-quo. They don't question things. Ravenclaw would help you if you with your thirst for knowledge, but Ravenclaws have a tendency to be a bit stuck up, not all of them, mind you, but they are also, in a sense, ignorant of many things. There are different types of intelligence that Ravenclaw seem to forget. Gryffindor's are too brash. Don't get me wrong, they are a brave bunch, courage too, but many of them rush into things without thinking it through. You are ambitious enough to be placed in Slytherin. Slytherin house has a bad reputation because a recent dark wizard was sorted in that house. What people fail to remember is that dark wizards come from all houses and back rounds. Well I must speed this up. You will cause a bit of a stir in any house I place you in. So I will place you in the house that best fits your personality. I will place you in….

Authors Notes: So what house do you think Harry should be in? Tell me what you want to see, and I'll see what I can do.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

Thank you for your reviews **lizh12795**, **Puto**, **verox29**, and **Snuggalette**. Three of you wanted a Ravenclaw Harry and only one wanted a Gryffindor Harry.

Anyways, thank you for your reviews.

Oh and I apologize in advance, but I don't know the names of anyone who is in Ravenclaw except Cho Chang, so some names will have to be made up. If that upsets anyone, well you were warned and it's FAN FICTION! I can write just about what I want! You do not have to read it. If you don't like it, click that wonderful little back arrow on your computer.

On another note, there are some that say I need a beta reader as my writing is filled with grammatical and punctuation errors. All of these chapters will be re-edited when I find a beta reader. Until then, deal with it or click that wonderful little back arrow at the top left corner of your computer or click on the little red box at the top right corner. It is as simple as that.

_Words written like this_ = thoughts

Chapter Two

Harry sat on the three legged stool and patiently waited for the sorting hat to decide which house he should go to.

"Better be…..

RAVENCLAW!

Harry stood and handed the sorting hat to the shocked Professor McGonagall. He looked down at his robes and tie that were once plane black, to see them change to blue and bronze. Harry looked around the hall and spotted the table with the same colors and walked over to it. All eyes were on him as he sat down. Harry looked up and raised an eyebrow.

"Is there a problem?" He asked calmly.

Up at the head table, Dumbledore frowned. He waived his hand to signal Professor McGonagall to continue the sorting, while he sat back and tuned it out. Harry Potter was in Ravenclaw. That just wouldn't do. He needed Harry in Gryffindor where he could keep his eyes on him. He had spent too many years and too much time plotting to have Harry Potter ruin his plans! His eyes roamed the Great Hall and he saw the last student, a Blaise Zabini, be sorted into Slytherin. He frowned when he saw the new Slytherin student lean over from the Slytherin table and speak to Harry.

"I'll have a talk with Harry after his classes tomorrow. I need to nip this in the bud now before it gets out of my control." Dumbledore thought as he stood up to make his announcements.

"Good evening. I hope your journey here was a good one. Hogwarts, as you may have noticed, is divided into four houses. These houses will be like your family. There is a house point system. Good deeds will earn points and bad deeds will loose points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points will win the house cup. Mr. Filch has asked me to inform you that magic is not to be used in the halls and there is a list of things that are forbidden on his office door. The forbidden forest is just that, forbidden. There are creatures in there that do not want to be disturbed. And lastly the third floor corridor is off limits this year. Venture there and you will meet a most gruesome, painful death. That is all. Let the feast begin!

Dumbledore waived his hands dramatically and food magically appeared on the tables.

Harry picked up some of the roast chicken, mashed potatoes, broccoli and began eating.

"_Well, at least the food is good_." Harry thought to himself.

As Harry ate, he noticed that a lot of people were staring at him. He gently placed his fork onto his plate and turned to a student who was not gawking at him.

"Excuse me, my name is Harry. I wanted to know if you knew who those people at the head table are. They keep staring at me and it is a little unsettling." Harry stated calmly to the brunette.

The student turned to Harry and stuck out his hand.

"Andrew Flake and it is a pleasure to meet you Harry. As for those people who are staring at you, the one in all black is Professor Snape, but I think he's resorted to glairing now. The one in the thrown like chair is Professor Dumbledore, he's the headmaster. The one in various types of emerald green is Professor McGonagall and the last is Professor Flitwick. He is our head of house." Andrew said.

"Thank you. Harry said. What year are you in?

"I'm starting my first year and my brother John is in his fourth year. He told me about most of the professors here." Andrew said.

Harry nodded and went back to his meal.

After the plates cleared and everyone was fed, the headmaster stood up and addressed the Hall.

"Now that you are fed and watered, the prefects will take you to your dormitories. Have good night and get plenty of sleep because classes start at 8:00 tomorrow morning." Dumbledore announced.

"First year Ravenclaw's follow me!" A boy with a badge next to his house crest yelled.

Harry stood and followed the group of students out of the Great Hall and onto a set of stairs that was called the Grand Stairway. The Grand Stairway led to other flights of stairs that all seemed to move whenever they wanted to. The Ravenclaws, Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs parted ways at the top of the Grand Stairway, while the Slytherins stayed on the ground floor and walked down to what Harry learned was the dungeons. As they walked, Harry noticed that the portraits could move and that they seemed to really like him. They either bowed or curtsied when he passed. After a series of turn's and seemingly endless halls, the group of Ravenclaws came to an abrupt halt at a portrait of a woman who was wearing a blue dress.

"Password?" The portrait asked.

"Knowledge is power." The prefect answered.

The portrait swung open and the group walked in. The older students headed to their dorms or just stayed in the common room to hang out or study. The prefect turned to the group of first years.

"Welcome to the Ravenclaw dormitory. Where we are standing right now is called the common room. Every house has a common room. The boys' dormitories are located to your left and the girls on your right. Because there is an odd number and so few first years this year, it has been decided that you will be placed in rooms of two or three people, instead of the normal five. As you get older and if the numbers of Ravenclaws is less, then you may end up with your own room. Lights out for first years is nine-thirty. Lastly, you are to meet down here at six-thirty in the morning because our head of house, Professor Flitwick, meets with the first years. That is all. You may stay down here if you want or go up and unpack and get to know your roommate." With that, the prefect left to sit with his friends.

Harry walked up a set of stairs and looked at the doors. Listed on all of the doors were numbers and a name. He found his door, number three, and walked in. The room was larger than what he was given at the last minute at the Dursley's house. The dorm room was done in shades of blue and a bronze. There were two beds, on opposite sides of the room. By each bed there was a desk, bookshelf, trash bin, hamper, and wardrobe. Harry spotted his trunk, which was at the foot of a bed by the window, and walked over to it. As he started to unpack the door opened. He looked up and saw that his roommate was Andrew. Andrew collapsed onto the other bed and muttered about sleep and unpacking later. Harry laughed silently and finished unpacking his clothes and some of his books. He pulled on his night clothes and crawled into bed for a much needed rest.

xXx

"Harry, wake up!" A voice yelled.

Harry rolled over and looked at his watch that he nicked from Dudley's stash of broken things. It wasn't broken; it just wouldn't fit around his cousin's wrist. The watch read 06:00. Harry turned to the person who had woken him up.

"What?" He asked, trying to remain calm.

Andrew raised an eyebrow and said, "I figured you would want a shower before we are due to head down to the common room."

Harry nodded and got up to grab his clothes for the day. He yelled a quick thank you over his shoulder as he walked out of the door to the showers. Fifteen minutes later Harry met Andrew in the common room and sat down.

"So what class do you think you'll like most?" Andrew asked.

"Potions, my relations have had me cooking for years now and I enjoy it. Creating something out of a few ingredients always amazes me. Also, I was supposed to start basic chemistry this year, in the muggle world, but I have read some things about it and I hope it is similar to potions." Harry answered.

"I think I'll like potions and charms myself." Andrew said.

"May I have your attention please?" A chipper voice called.

Harry looked up and saw a small man dressed in teaching robes. His presences said calm, but do not mess with me.

"I am Professor Flitwick and I am your Charms Professor and Head of House. My office hours are from five to six thirty in the afternoon on Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays and from eight till ten in the morning on Tuesdays and Thursdays. Other than that, if there is something wrong, something bothering you, or if you need help or just an adult to talk to; my door is always open. There will be a posting on the house bulletin board if I am not available. If that happens, your prefects can assist you or you can ask another professor. At the end of the month, I will meet with you to see how you are doing in your classes and to see how you are in general. You are to be at every meal. If you do not eat, you will not be able to concentrate and perform to your full potential. I'd also like to make it clear that there are different types of intelligence; your life will not be just studying books. I hope that you become well rounded individuals. Professor Flitwick paused and looked up at a clock that was above the fireplace. Right now it is seven o'clock. I will hand out your class schedules right now and give you a few minutes to gather your school materials before meeting me back down here so that we can head to the Great Hall together."

Once the first years came back to the common room, Professor Flitwick guided them to the Great Hall.

"Alright, now your classes begin at eight. Enjoy your breakfast." With that Professor Flitwick turned and walked to the head table to have his breakfast.

Harry sat down next to Andrew and put some scrambled eggs, fruit, and sausages onto his plate. As he ate, he looked down at his schedule again to memorize his class times. The schedule said:

MONDAY: Transfiguration- 8:00am -9:00am

Potions- 9:10 – 10: 50am

Charms- 11:00am-12:00pm

Lunch- 12:00pm – 1:00pm

TUESDAY: Defense Against the Dark Arts- 8:00am – 10:00am

History of Magic – 10:30am – 11:45am

Lunch – 12:00pm – 1:00pm

Herbology – 2:00pm – 3:30pm

WEDNESDAY: Transfiguration – 8:00am-10:00am

Potions – 10:05am – 12:00pm

Lunch- 12:00pm – 1:00pm

Charms – 1:30pm – 3:00pm

Astronomy- 10:00pm-11:00pm

THURSADY- Free Period - 8:00am – 10:50am

Herbology– 10:00am – 12:00pm

Lunch – 12:00pm – 1:00pm

History of Magic – 1:10pm – 2:00pm

FRIDAY- Transfiguration- 8:00am – 9:00am

Study Period-

Charms- 11:00am- 12:00pm

Lunch- 12:00pm – 1:00pm

*Your Professors will let you know when you have a double period.

After he finished eating, Harry, along with Andrew stood up and began the walk toward the Transfiguration classroom. Along the way, Harry asked the portraits and older students if they were headed in the right direction. Many of the students stammered a reply, shocked that 'THE HARRY POTTER" was talking to them! Once they made it into the classroom, Harry and Andrew sat down in the front row next to Blaise Zabini and a dark haired girl in Slytherin robes. Harry looked down at his watch and noticed that it was now 8:00am and the teacher was no where to be seen. The first thing Harry noticed when he looked around the classroom was that it was a mixed class of first years from all houses. The second thing he noticed was a tabby cat sitting on the teacher's desk, observing them.

"Harry, do you see that cat on the desk?" Andrew asked.

Harry nodded. "Yeah, it…wait! Do you see the markings around its eyes? It looks like its wearing glasses. Harry said.

"Excuse me, may I sit here?" A timid voice asked.

Harry and Andrew turned to see Neville Longbottom standing in the middle of the isle.

"Of course." Andrew replied as he pointed to the seat next to the isle.

The cat on the desk watched them with fascination, well as fascinated as a cat can look. At 8:20am the door slammed open and three students rushed in.

"See we're not late, the Professor isn't even here yet!" A red head boy said loudly to the other boys.

They looked around for a seat and sat down in the row behind Harry and Andrew. The cat on the desk transformed into an annoyed looking woman.

"Welcome to first year Transfiguration. I am Professor McGonagall and I will only say this once. Be on time for all of your lessons. I will not go over anything if you are late, unless you have a note from a professor or Madam Pomfery our school nurse." Professor McGonagall said.

The first part of the class was a lecture on how to focus your magic through your wand to get the best results of any spell and second part of the class was practical. The students were tasked with turning a matchstick into a needle, while Professor McGonagall walked around the class correcting wrist posture.

"No Ronald, like this, no not like that! Here, watch me." A bossy voice said.

"Well you do it then!" Ron yelled thinking that she couldn't do it.

The entire class turned to watch as Hermione Granger flicked her wand at her matchstick and looked on in awe as it slowly turned from a light brown color to a shiny silver color. The only problem was that the needle was dull and lacked the small loop that most needles had, but it was still a needle.

"Good job Miss. Granger! Five points to Gryffindor." Professor McGonagall said happily.

Ron glared at the bushy brown haired girl.

"I don't need your help! Ron snarled. I can do this on my own.

Hermione sniffed somewhat snobbishly and turned back to her needle.

"What about you Mr. Potter? Professor McGonagall asked. I haven't seen you make any attempts to transfigure your matchstick into a needle. She had called him out because she thought he was slacking off.

Harry looked at the Professor, then back at his matchstick. He stuck out his wand and closed his eyes. In his mind he was visualizing what he wanted the matchstick to become and said the spell softly. Professor McGonagall's eyes widened slightly as she watched his matchstick turn into a needle. It was a bit on the dull side, but it was far better than any needle she had ever seen a first year transfigure on their first attempt.

"Very good Mr. Potter, five points to Ravenclaw." Professor McGonagall said with barely concealed surprise.

By the end of the lesson, five first years, Hermione, Andrew, Harry, Blaise, and the dark haired Slytherin who sat next to Blaise, were the only students who had managed to turn their matchstick into something that resembled a needle.

"Alright class, good job today. For homework _groan _I want one page of notebook sized parchment on how the methods you choose to transfigure your matchstick. It will be due next class. You are dismissed." Professor McGonagall announced.

The first year students gathered their belongings and headed off to the dungeons for their first potions lesson with Professor Snape.

**Authors Note**: I origionally added the potions lesson, but then decided to take it out and put it in the next chapter. I did that because I was having a hard time with Professor Snape's attitude. Should he be his snarky self or should I make him a neutral person, treating everyone the same? Tell me what you want me to do with Professor Snape!

Next chapter: Potions, Charms, lunch meetings, and maybe a little Dumbledore thrown in there.

Thank you for reading


End file.
